planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Esamir
Esamir was the second continent released during the PlanetSide 2 beta on October 6th, 2012. Its terrain consists of barren, icy wastelands and frozen lakes. Spires of violet crystals occasionally dot the landscape, jutting out of the ground to heights exceeding twenty meters. Esamir is a continent featuring icy tundra terrain and only 20 small outposts compared to the 52 on Indar. There are seven facilities that consist of Amp Stations, Bio Lab and Tech Plant. Esamir is unique because it is the only continent that features only one tech plant and can provide the holding faction with a significant bonus over the other by allowing MBT spawns on outposts. Because of the continent's relatively flat terrain and minimal cover from aircraft, the conflicts that take place on Esamir are dominated by tank columns and other forms of vehicular warfare. Esamir is also the only continent that does not have a completely dark night cycle. Instead of being plunged into darkness like Indar and Amerish, Esamir enters a "twilight" phase with lower lighting, but still plenty of visibility for all players. Capturing Esamir will allow allied control points to increase shield capacity by 50 on all continents for the faction that holds it, until it is claimed by another faction. 'Places of Interest' 'Eisa Tech Plant' Placed smack in the middle of Esamir, this facility is key for any faction if they wish to control the battle flow on the continent. Its layout is the same as other tech plants, but its location is key, dominating the center. The base being the only tech plant on Esamir, it will give you access to your faction based MBTs and all Air vehicles. The faction controlling this facility will have a great advantage over the other two due to their MBT advantage. 'Geographical Regions' 'Overview' Esamir show cases a snowy continent with two frozen rivers, flat lands, and pocketed mountain regions. 'Frozen Rivers' Located in the southwest and northeast, these rivers are completely frozen over. Allowing anything and everything to cross over them. 'List of Esamir Facilities' 'Small Outposts' *Andvari Barracks *Andvari Frozen Reservoir *Andvari South Bank *Apex Genetics *Aurora Materials Lab *BL-4 Recovery Point *Bridge-Ward *Crystal Ridge Comm Array *East River Sky Station *Echo Valley Substation *Eisa Mining Operation *Eisa Mountain Pass *Eisa Southern Camp *Elli Barracks Complex *Elli Forest Pass *Elli Tower *Everett Supply Co. *Freyr Geothermal Plant *Freyr Network Compound *Freyr Northern Barracks *Freyr Substation *Frostbite Harbor *Frostfall Overlook *Geological Survey Camp *Grey Heron Shipping *Haven Outpost *Jaeger's Fist *Mani Fortress *Mani Lake Satellite *Mani Tower *Nott Communications *Nott Research Camp *Nott Substation *Old Shore Checkpoint *Pale Canyon Chemical *Palos Solar Array *Rime Analytics *Stillwater Watch *Tapp Waystation *The Bulwark *The Rink *The Traverse *Two Stone Beach *Untapped Reservoir *Ymir Eastern Way Station *Ymir Mine Watch *Ymir Southern Reach 'Large Outposts' *Jaeger's Crossing *Mattherson's Triumph *Northpoint Station *Saerro Listening Post *Snowshear Watchtower *Terran BL-4 Crash Site *Waterson's Redemption 'Amp Stations' *Elli Amp Station *Freyr Amp Station *Nott Amp Station 'Bio Labs' *Andvari Bio Lab *Mani Bio Lab *Ymir Bio Lab 'Tech Plants' *Eisa Tech Plant 'Warpgates' *Esamir Eastern Warpgate *Esamir North Western Warpgate *Esamir Southern Warpgate 'History' Prior to Game Update 13 the Lattice system did not exist on Indar and relied on a hex-adjacency capture system. The lattice system introduced in Game Update 13 attempts to control some of the battle flow to make it more predictable, and prevent large platoons from circling to avoid one another and to fight head on. This update also removed a small number of bases on Esamir, and contained a design pass on the rest of the bases. This pass included adding more detail, cover, and design choices to give infantry a better fighting chance against large vehicle onslaughts. Below are some images of the continent and resource structure prior to GU13 Prior to Game Update 11 the game required any single faction to capture every territory on a continent in order to receive its continental bonus. As of Game Update 11, capturing a continent now requires 75% of the continent to be captured. This was done to make it easier to capture continents with the new Lattice system during prime time. However, if any faction owns a continent, they can also lose control of the continent at 15% territory control instead of having every base stripped from them. This also makes it easier to neutralize a continent during prime time. List of Removed Outposts on Esamir *Black Ridge Garrison Category:Continent Category:Esamir